Navigating to a destination is often difficult, complex, technically challenging endeavor. This is particularly true when there are many waypoints along the path to the destination that create path branches, or when the waypoints that must be met are characterized by many different dimensional parameters. Improvements in navigation systems for multi-dimensional parameter spaces will help facilitate navigation to a desired destination.